1:You're Too Late To Say Sorry
by KLP-Chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura can't take it anymore. She is being bad mouthed by her friends behind her back and her boyfriend is cheating on her. But something big happens that takes her off the edge and decides to do something unexpected. HEY DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS? give me 3 more comments and i will write one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

** I am just on my way to class 'Oh I hope everyone likes the chocolates I made them!' I thought as I was listening to "****Overboard" by Justin Bieber ft. Jessica Jarrel because it reminds me of my relationship with my boyfriend. I wouldn't be able to survive without him by my side, I LOVE HIM****. ****I used to think I have a great life but turns out I was wrong, everything was a lie. They hate me, they never even cared about me, I was stupid, I was wrong. I was too naive to even notice the annoyance in their eyes whenever I talked to them. They were just acting this whole time pretending to be my friend. I was just a nuisance I was just in the way. I used to think my boyfriend loved me, cared for me, would never let me go. But I was wrong again when I saw him under OUR tree kissing the school slut, Luna Koizumi. I was devastated. I didn't care anymore I just couldn't take it all. My friends talking bad about me, the constant teasing, my family is dead, and my boyfriend cheating on me. 'Jii-Chan, Okaa-San, Outou-San I will be joining you all up there in heaven soon...' I prayed. It wouldn't even matter if I died anyway, no one would care if I was dead. Maybe Narumi-Sensei would. 'I will end it soon don't worry I hope to see you all up there when I am dead.' I thought. Good thing we have a essay due tomorrow. It's about how we feel inside I will end then... They will see me die... At the cause of their own cruel and hurtful words and also at the hands of my beloved who had made so many meaningful promises that were just words to him in the end.**

* * *

(A/N I am so sorry the last time i tried to upload this story I accidentally used a different document than I actually intended to found it so hard I have no idea how to upload stuff on here!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sorry if this story makes no sense to you. But this story is just something random I decided to write. Yeah this is rushed but this is just a quick 3 chapter story I decided to write so yeah. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever all I own is the plot.

Chapter 2

Mikan's POV

We were in the middle of class and we had Jinno-Sensei for math and I hate it I just don't understand math at all! So we were taking notes and the speaker came on "Mikan Sakura please report to Principle Yukihara's office ASAP. I repeat. Mikan Sakura please report to Principle Yukihara's office ASAP." The announcer said.

I just stood up and went to Jinno-Sensei at the front of the classroom for my pass and I teleported to the front of the office and knocked on the heavy wooden door. (A/N oops forgot to tell you she has the S.C.E Alice and has all of the Alice's of her classmates)"Come in" I heard my uncle say from the other side of the door.

"Ohayo uncle" I greeted as I entered the room. "Hello Mikan. Will you please take a seat I have something important to tell you." He said calmly but when I looked into his I eyes I saw that something is wrong. "What happened uncle?" I asked him curiously. "I am sorry Mikan but your Jii-Chan died last night."He said as he sat beside me and took my hands in his. "What? Jii-Chan is dead?" I said as tears began to spill out of my eyes and I began to sob as my uncle pulled me into his chest and I cried there I didn't care I was so devastated. After a while I calmed down and I bid good bye to my uncle. As soon as I exited to room I ran I, had to find Natsume. I just need some comfort right now; I am going to leave tomorrow and some back the next day so that I can attend the funeral. I am just so sad that the last time I saw him was when I ran away to go here to Gakuen Alice…I couldn't be by his side on his death bed. I was headed to the "OUR" favorite sakura tree and I saw him under it but I also saw him kissing my best friend Houtaru Imai. As I walked closer I could hear him say "I LOVE YOU" to her, and then as I saw that I began to cry harder than I was before. Because my boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend Houtaru Imai. I ran away and I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take it. The lies and the deceit also my grandfather dying, I just felt like killing myself, I didn't want to live anymore. After the funeral there is an assignment due and it is an essay about how we feel inside I and I am going to read it to them so that they can realize how much they had hurt me.

The next day: I attended the funeral and I said good bye to him before I left I was so tired from crying so much. I also told him about how I was doing and also what I was going to do. I can't wait to see you again in heavan jii-Chan.

In class room:

Narumi–Sensei walked into the classroom. "Alright everyone we are now going to present our essays!" he said happily as everyone groaned in disgust everyone presented their essays and I was last. I began to speak "I am Mikan Sakura and this is how I feel inside. I am always feeling sorrow from the things all of my friends say about me but I always keep on smiling. Because I love you guys I would always brush it off as nothing: Like how my so called best friend always calling me baka and stupid or how she always continues to blackmail me and always hit me with her baka gun. All of the leis hurt me so much I am getting tired of all of the lies. You guys were never my real friends. You would take advantage of me and lie to me. I am getting tired of those fake smiles. Also Natsume, you are a basterd because you have been cheating on me this whole time we have been dating, but I would always let it go and not say anything hoping that it was all a misunderstanding. But what hurt most of all is that you also would cheat on me with my very own best friend. Yeah that is right I saw you guys making out under the sakura tree and I also heard you telling her "I LOVE YOU". I was so heartbroken. Also yesterday I was gone.. and I bet nobody even noticed it cause you wouldn't even give a rats ass it I was gone. You all think that I would be better off dead aren't I right permy? Don't you all wish I was just dead well then I guess you guys will get your wish. " I said with tears in my eyes as I pulled out a gun from my pocket and pointed it it at my head with my finger on the trigger. "Well you guys are going to get your wish granted. I am sorry Narumi-Sensei. I am sorry uncle" I said to them with tears streaming down my face and then I looked back at the class they were all crying and they were all getting up to try and stop me and also Narumi-Sensei but they were too late I already but up a barrier and they cannot get to me. "You guys are too late. You can no longer say you are sorry because I have already made up my mind. GOODBYE EVERYONE" 'BANG!' and those were my final words before I pulled the trigger and ended my life once and for all.


End file.
